


Tired "Supercorp and Sanvers"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The moment inside the truthLenaAlexKaraMaggie





	Tired "Supercorp and Sanvers"

As the most influencial Women at National City, Lena's name on top. The Multi-CEO of two rising companies. Lcorp and Catco. Behind the famous smile through publicity, she was empty and hungry of love and attention. Sometimes she arranged dates to find the "one", but Lena was finding it nowhere. Money cant buy love, money cant buy happiness and money can make her sad and lonely.  
Through time Kara witness the other side of Lena. She was so workaholic and never get tired of trying new things. Sometimes she sleeps on her office while doing her paper works. But no one makes back her strength but Kara or Supergirl. Both girls are her favorite, and she is trying to realize why should she think over this people. Something is going on her busy mind.  
The diner was useless, she meet a lot of men and one of them is James. Nothing last for weeks, she always changing her mind.   
Sometimes she try with women, just to see if she still a human that feels love but nothing happened.  
"What is wrong with you Lena. You are a Luthor, you have everything. But why are you suffering like this."  
Thats what her mind says. She is tired.

 

On the otherhand, Alex Danvers.  
After the called off engagement, she is afraid from the open doors. She can hardly move on. She wanted Maggie to come back but things are so far away.  
Somedays are good and fine with Kara who always with her. And somedays are not when she see people holding hands and kissed.  
"The world was so mean to live. Its unfair, why me?"  
She regret everything she had before. All of it are just memories now. She is tired of trying to be happy.

 

Kara Danvers.  
Shes inloved secretly to Lena Luthor. But it was like Romeo and Julliet. She was Romeo, the Lillian dont want her to be with her daughter. It was impossible, that Lena will not hate her if she know the truth. And Lena was Julliet and been reserved for her knight and shining armour. But this is not a fairytale and even not a dream. This is real, she can see and feel Lena all the time.  
She was the perfect knight and shining armour and morethan that. She is tired of hidding who she is and what she feels.

 

Maggie Sawyer.  
It was painful for her to give up Alex but she think it was a good decission. She is only human that sometimes she cant take it anymore. Maggie was thankful because she meet the woman who accepts her very much. Even she lied so many times, do stupid things and making it up side down. Alex forgive her and give her a chance. She is scared to be a mom because she never have a parent and never feel parented, who give her much of her needs. She is broken and tired.


End file.
